Cravings for Specific Foods and Some Good Company
by A Girl Has Many Names
Summary: Katara is pregnant with her and Aang's first child. Zuko, a very busy Firelord, gets an urgent message from his waterbending friend, and he suspects it's more than just her weird pregnancy mood swings. It is scary being a mom-to-be... A one shot. Rated T only for language.


**A/N:**

 **Hey there!**

 **So this ship is going to be kinda according the canon-Kataang are about to have their first baby!**

 **Awkward young Parent Zuko**

 **And just, well, friendship, I guess?**

 **It's going to be a one shot-just an I sea I had :) Hope you'll enjoy!**

* * *

Republic City was only starting to form in the distance, but Zuko felt the pride grow in his chest at the establishment he saw from his dragon's back. Druk, his young dragon, was also an establishment he was proud of.

He didn't see the Avatar and the rest of his friends in almost seven months now. He was busy at the palace-ruling a country was never easy, but ruling a country as a new dad was the hardest thing he could imagine. Even when people try to keep a straight face when talking to the Fire Lord, he knows their eyes are dotting back on that small puke stain he has on his cloak from the early morning when he tried to help baby Princess Izumi with her hiccups. Zuko was so proud of himself for his success and of his daughter for her brave fight with those damn hiccups that he only realized he had that stain on his shoulder only after one of the servants stared at that spot for too long. And now, it was too late to address the matter, because everyone was so stiff and secretive about it and it forced him to ignore the stupid stain for the rest of the day. Being Fire Lord, Zuko did his best to give a calm and collected impression, even though he had so many sleepless nights. He wished he could just joke it off like Aang would.

Speaking of which…

Zuko landed Druk at the from yard of Air Temple Island, and saw Aang was standing in front of his door, with some of those air nomad groupies, Aang's students who learned about the air nomad ways and culture. He had his Serious Avatar Face on and stood straight, watching as Zuko climbed off his dragon.

Aang, of course, was tall now. After all, he was physically twenty three right now. He would always stay that goofy kid in Zuko's mind, though. He couldn't live with the fact that Aang might grow taller than him. Good thing they were the same hight. Ans Sokka? Well. you can't say Sokka was short, he was tall actually. But he was _shorter_. That pleased Zuko's dumb inner competitive child as well.

Aang didn't take down his Serious Avatar Face as Zuko threw his bag of stuff over his shoulder and walked to him across the yard, with his Firelord crown and comfy ( _stainless_ ) travel gear.

"Fire Lord Zuko," the Avatar did his best to keep a striaght face. "It's been a long time. What brings you here, after seven months of changing diapers-"

"And ruling a country-"

"That's not as important."

Zuko couldn't help it and felt his lips starting to curl in a smile, "You're right about that, Avatar Aang."

Aang kept his show on. "I see your hair is longer."

"I see you stopped shaving yours."

Aang's head, of course, was bald as an egg with his blue arrow tattoo visibale. The Avatar reached his hand to the top of his head and brushed it, confiused. Then, the joke downed on him and he cracked with laughter, drawing Zuko in a big, unformal hug, which Zuko gladly returned. He missed the airbender.

It was so weird to watch him grow-while Zuko himself was growing. Aang started to groom a dark shortly trimmed beard, and again, like his hight and his voice-it was just _weird_ to think of him as that twelve-year-old that saved the world ten years ago.

Aang kept his arm around Zuko's shoulders as he guided him into the big house.

"We're going to have company soon, actually. The whole Team Avatar! Well, I sent you a hawk and got a formal reply you couldn't come because of the country stuff and Princess Izumi… and also we were going to visit you in a week anyways..." Aang now looked worried and turned to take a better look at Zuko's face. "Is everything alright with the Fire Nation?" Then his eyes grew even more wide with worry, "Is everything alright with _Princess Izumi?_ "

Zuko took in a big breath, "Calm down, Aang. Everyone's fine. I managed to make the time, and also... " He shuffled and found the small scroll in his pocket, "Your wife sent me this." He handed Aang the crumpled piece of paper.

The Avatar looked curious when he took and read the letter. The he let out a rolling laugh that almost shook the corridor they were walking in.

"I can't believe she actually sent it!" He laughed and slapped his knee. "Oh, poor Katara. You don't know what it's like with her _cravings_ right now. She wanted the weirdest things and foods! And I'm trying to tell her, the Avatar's potentially airbending baby doesn't want meat, it's _her_ that wants meat, but then she breaks down and cries and I get her meat. Seriously, she sound like Sokka sometimes."

Zuko couldn't help but smiling. Aang was now learning what he went through before Izumi was born… Zuko couldn't wait to the part when Aang learns how draining it is _after_ the baby was born. But Katara… Zuko didn't see her in a long time now, and he know she was in her ninth month now. The last time he saw her she was Normally Shaped Katara. He and his waterbending friend were writing to each other every week. From some reason, she felt most comfortable discussing her pregnancy issues with him-not with his wife, a _woman that went through pregnancy_ , but with him, the _guy who was there and basically did nothing but freaking out_. Zuko didn't know what the expect now when he's going to meet her. He just couldn't imagine her with that big, swollen belly and puffy cheeks and that mysterious glow woman had while pregnant.

"Well, I guess it's really urgent if you came all that way on Druk's back." Aang led Zuko down a staircase that led to the back yard. "My lovely wife should be somewhere here, probably at the pond. I'll make sure the housekeepers know we'll need an extra room." Aang waved goodbye to Zuko and stepped back inside the house. He'll never say 'servants'. Well, he was right that they weren't exactly like the servants in the Fire Nation, but they did the same job. Zuko shrugged the thought away and went to look for his friend. He followed the sounds of water until he found her sitting near the pond with her legs in the water. She was with her back to him, but Zuko could already see some of the change-her hip grew a little bit wider, and she had that glow to her hair and her skin. She was feeding the turtleducks that swam in the pond-a gift from Zuko.

He walked to her, and now he saw that big round belly she had. It was weird to see his friend with that new body feature. Even though Zuko himself was a father now, watching someone growing life inside of them always make him stare in awe and wonder.

Katara turned her head to him, and her blue eyes grew with surprise, then a smile appeared on her face. "Zuko!" she cried with glee and struggled to stand up.

"No, no!" Zuko said and rushed to her in half panic, "Don't stand up, please! I'll come to you." He then smile and took off his shoes. Then, Zuko sat next to her and dipped his feet in the water as well. Even though it was his oppisite element, it was relaxing. He half turned to Katara, and she wrapped her arms around him in a big tight hug. Well.. as tight as it could be, since her belly got in the way. "I can't believe you actually came!" She said and pulled out of the hug. She scanned him with her eyes, and he knew the quastion that's going to come next-"Did you really bring me the…"

Zuko smiled at her, and reached for his Bag of Stuff. He pulled out a smaller bag and handed it to Katara. "They didn't keep warm, but I can try to warm them up if you want-"

He didn't have the time to do it, because Katara snached the red bag of his hand and opened it with a wide smile. She shoved her hand in and got herself a handful of fireflakes to stuff her mouth with. She closed her eyes in pleasure as she chewed and swallowed, then she said, "Cold or hot, I don't care! The people here just don't _get_ how to make them right! The only good fireflakes are Fire Nation made."

Zuko knew it's bullshit, since the original fireflakes were invented in one of the colonies, but he didn't mention in. Katara looked like she couldn't be happier to eat the damn snack, and she was joyful at the sight of him, too.

But there was something in her eyes, and by the way she wrote the letter that demanded him to bring her Fire Nation made fireflakes, that worried Zuko. Something was going on with Katara. He didn't ask her about it now, though, he'll let her enjoy her moment of peace.

* * *

Sokka loved talking about Water Tribe politics. Zuko was sick of politics in general.

He thought visiting Air Temple Island is going to be more of a vacation.

Vacation for a Firelord meant no politics whatsoever. Not Fire Nation politic, not Earth Kingdom politics and not Water Trice politics. Now he just moved on to tell stories from the North Pole, where the prince from their sister tribe was going to live for the next year in order to learn about the south.

"And then, Katara, you have to hear this part!" Sokka said with a mouth full of seal meat, which Zuko never favored and prefered his fried fire nuggets instead, "Dad was all like 'I the chief of the Southern Water Tribe, and your father sent you here to learn about the Southern Water Tribe, so you do _not_ come here and expect out traditions to be fancy and perfect as in the north pole! Now go, clean your igloo'!" Sokka wiped tears of laughter from the corner of his eyes, "And the prince even tried to argue and ask for a servant! a _servant_! like we're in the _Fire Nation_ or something!" he elbowed Zuko in his ribs and cracked laughing. Zuko was _not_ amused by the joke. "That kid ended up cleaning his igloo, Dad's igloo and _my_ igloo." Sokka started to choke on his meat because of his laughing-while-chewing, and _now_ Zuko was amused.

Katara gave him a faint smile, "Is he still cleaning yours, then? It will take him awhile."

Aang was laughing lightly and dipped his veggie eggroll in sauce. "The difference between both tribes are fascinating. Even though both are waterbending cultures, and both are in a similar natural territory-you people are nothing alike!" He bit into his roll with a crunch.

They finished their lunch when Toph arrived.

"Did you _have_ to build that temple on a freaking _island_ , Twinkle Toes?" She complained and dropped herself on a poofy chair in the living room, "I couldn't see _anything_ on that ship. A _wooden ship_ for the blind _metalbender_."

Aang smiled appologetically, "Do you want something to eat, Toph? We just had lunch."

Toph frowned at him, "I got seasick, Twinkle Toes. I'm not eating _anything_ untill dinner. Now," she stood up again and walked to Katara, "Suger Queen." Toph smiled one of her rare genuine smiles-you know, the one that wasn't a _smirk_. And then she also gave Katara a hug, "How are you holding up?"

Katara shrugged and gave a short smile, "You know,"

"Well, I actually don't know." Toph snorted, "Well, I can tell you this-the baby's heartbeat sound healthy."

That made Katara chuckle, "Thanks, Toph."

* * *

Dinner was loud and busy, too. Suki arrived from Kyoshi Island. Zuko feared it's going to be awkward between her and Sokka, since they were on 'a break' for the last three years, but they acted as if everything was normal, which Zuko was grateful for. He doesn't know how he'll react if he'll have to be around Mai or any other of his exes right now. Yeah, sure he's an adult and a _dad_ -holy shit he's a _fucking dad how did that happen-_ but he was still awkward as an owlfrog around his ex girlfriends.

They were talking of their former adventures with the same chemistry they had back in the days-Sokka making a dumb comment, Toph shutting him down, Aang being goofy, Suki trying being funny, Katara making sure they're not going to spill their food on the mahogany and Zuko fondly rolling his eyes at everyone.

Momo came by too, and stole food from Sokka. That was hilarious, and Zuko had a really good time in a long while. He was imagining Izumi growing up in a group of close friends like he had, and hoped it will come true one day. Maybe even Aang and Katara's kid is going to be friends with her. Maybe? of course he of she will!

The thought made Zuko glance toward Katara, but she wasn't on her sit next the Aang anymore. Zuko looked around and remembered that feeling he got-that she worried about something. Katara might've been craving fireflakes, but Zuko suspected they were and excuse to get him there.

"Aang, where's Katara?" He asked. Aang was busy doing air tricks, spinning fruit in the air as Momo tried to catch them.

"She got outside to get some air, she'll probably be back here soon."

Zuko did worry about her, so he stood up, "I'll go make sure everything's ok." He said and walked out to the back garden.

He found her just like he did this morning-sitting near the pond with her legs in the water. But this time, Katara was crying.

Zuko felt worry and fear and awkwardness all over his body. He was about to turn and tell Aang to come here and take care of his wife, but Katara's voice stopped him.

"Please don't call Aang," she said. "I don't want him to worry. He didn't leave me for a moment the last three months-he was too worried, until I yelled at him to give me some space. I don't want him to see me crying."

Zuko sighed and flopped beside her. His feet were already bare-something that was appropriate here but not in his palace. He ruffled his own hair and looked at his reflection. "Are you going to tell me what's worng?" He asked in a voice that was almost a whisper.

Katara sniffed and laid a protective hand on her belly. "No, it's fine. It's just pregnancy stupidity."

Zuko was considering trying to get it out of her, but instead he waited in silence. Uncle Iroh would've probably been a better consult to her, but now he was joyfully babysitting the Fire Princess.

Zuko thought that Katara collected herself and she's going to put on her mask again and walk back, but then another stream of tear rolled down her cheeks.

"I'm so scared, Zuko." She said while trying to wipe the tear off her face, "All of this… it's just… I don't know how Aang is going to feel about the baby, I don't know if I'll be a good mother even though I was acting _like_ a mother this whole time…"-a wave of weeping and sniffing-"And the _pain_ , Zuko! I don't know if I'm ready for the pain, and for what this whole thing might do to my body! What is going to happen to my-" sniff "vagina?! Do you even know what's happening _down there_?"

Not Zuko felt even more awkward, and was happy for the dark fro hiding his deep red blush. The Firelord is not supposed to be embarrassed by that kind of talk when he's already twenty seven and a father himself- _holy fuck my daughter is already eight months old and I can't even grasp that reality when in Agni I had the time to become a fucking father_ -but he still was very, very embarrassed.

Putting his awkwardness aside in order to be a good friend, he drew Katara into a comforting hug so she can cry her panic out. There were five minutes of her crying and mumbling into his shoulder-and Zuko was pretty sure she also wiped her nose on his shirt, but being a young father he was pretty used to that kind of behavior by now. Though he was so happy not to have stains on those clothes…

When she finally calmed down-or ran out of tears, Zuko had an idea. "I think you just need to get out of here for a bit." He said

Katara sniffed and pulled out of the hug clumsily with her swollen belly, "I wanted to go the the south pole but it's too far for now…" she looked down at her stomach, "and Aang wouldn't let me go too far." Zuko could understand Aang's protectiveness-she was his pregnant wife, with his unborn child, who could give birth at any moment now.

"That's fine," Zuko said and remembered a nice hillside west to Republic City he passed by a long time ago, before the idea of republic city, before the idea of siding with the Avatar. "I know a nice spot… only twenty minutes away from here. I remember passing it with Uncle when we were fugitives. Uncle wanted to stay, but I didn't pay attention to it. I was too busy drowning myself in self pitty."

Katara seemed to be cheered up by Zuko's remark and nodded. After she washed her face and her eyes stopped being red, and her cheeks were not puffy anymore, they got back inside.

Aang greeted them with a smile, and Katara with a light kiss on the cheek. he placed his hand on her belly, "I started to get worried about you two. I thought the turtleduck might've swallowed you guys." It made Katara chuckle and kiss his cheek.

"Hey, Aang," Zuko said, "Can I borrow Appa?"

The Avatar shrugged, "Of course, Sifu Hotman. What for? You have your own flying giant animal."

Zuko rolled his eyes and tried to ignore that annoying nickname and was about to tell Aang that riding Appa is going to be more comfortable to his pregnant wife, but Katara cleared her throat, "I need to get out of here for a few hours. Appa seemed more comfortable than Druk."

Aang's expression was less joyful now, "Sweety, I don't know if _now_ is the right time for a Field Trip with Zuko thing."

"It's not a field trip, Aang. And it's not far-I'm taking her to the western hill out of Republic City. It's going to be fine, trust me." Zuko said and started to grab some snacks from the table and put them in a bag-he's going to travel with a _pregnant lady_ after all. The others weren't around now-probably checking out some other cool features that were in the temple.

"It's not that I don't trust you, Zuko," Aang said, "I just worry about my wife." He turned back to Katara, "Are you sure you don't want me to come?" He asked softly.

"Sweety," Katara said, "I really need this." Zuko could see that she was tired, and exhausted, and even sad, and now he knew Aang saw it too, because he nodded with a serious expression on his face. "I'm sending Momo with you. Send him back if anything happens."

* * *

Zuko always knew Katara was a fierce lady.

He never imagined she's fierce enough to climb Appa all by herself with that giant belly. She did it much less gracefully than she used to, of course, and she tripped couple of times and Aang saved her with some gentle blasts of air, but mostly she did it by her own means. She sat on the saddle and Appan gave her another welcoming roar.

Druk was looking at Appa from his spot and sniffed him. Appa sniffed back. Druk gave a hissing noise, and Appa seemed like he doesn't give a damn. Druk curled in submissiveness and sniffed Appa again. Appa licked Druk's face. It seems they're friends now.

"Keep her safe, Firelord." Aang said and put a hand on Zuko's shoulder, "She's everything for me, and our baby… he might be the start of a new generation of airbenders and I can't let anything bad happen to both of them."

Zuko sighed and had to remind to himself that he was also overprotective and over dramatic. He gave Aang a reassuring nod and walked to Appa. The giand fluff roar in joy and licked Zuko's side. "I missed you too." He said and climbed on Appa's massive head. Zuko took the rains, "Yip yip." He said, and Appa soared while Druk was looking up to them from the yard.

* * *

The hill was pretty. The view to the east was beautiful, too-young Republic City, a big lake and the night's sky. Zuko and Katara sat on the soft grass and watched the scene in silence. Katara played with some grass blades between her fingers and sighed every few minutes. She was grateful for the snacks Zuko packed for her, too.

"It's not just the pain I'm scared of, Zuko," she said, now in a calm manner. "I'm afraid… I'm afraid Aang is going to be disappointed. And I'm scared I'm going to change for the worst… that being a mom, a _real_ mom this time, will make me even more boring and stiff, and that it will draw me away from my life as a waterbending and healing teacher… as Aang's right hand woman."

Zuko shifted and thought what answer he should give her. "You're not boring." He said the thing that came easiest-he really did not thing Katara was boring.

She snorted. "Tell that to Toph and my brother."

Zuko rolled his eyes, "You don't have to be a goofball that every second word that leaves her mouth is a joke to be interesting. Look at _me_. My idea of a joke is a dark, sad humor, and even that is unacceptable in formal events in the palace… I need to change that."

"Well, I guess I meant I'm not _fun_." Katara said. Zuko wasn't sure what to say about that, since he knew he wasn't considered the most fun person either.

"Who cares?" He asked. "Let's open a not-fun-realistic-and-practical-awesome-people club together." That earned him a chuckle from her, and he was happy to be able to make her laugh. "Katara, you're amazing. You're hosting the best beach parties and you're the best lichi nut baker. Please stop thinking you're no fun, we're too old for that now." Zuko half-scolded her. He knew that a lot of insecurities might come back because she was so sensitive now, but she shouldn't be so hard with herself.

"Maybe you're right." She mumbled under her breath and Zuko knew he solved that part of her worries.

"And you know you're always going to be Aang's right hand woman! You're _more_ than that. You're the one that grounds him and calms him down… your role in his life is not going to diminish. It's going to be even more important."

"Oh. please keep going." Katara said sarcastically.

"Well, you asked me to come here to cheer you up, didn't you?" Zuko asked with a curl to his lips. "So here I am, showering you with compliments and promises for a braight future."

they sat there in silence for two more hours and watched the city lights shift, and the night's skies turn darker. Zuko couldn't wrap his mind about her first fear-that Aang would be disappointed. Why would he be disappointed? He's going to have a forst born daughter or a son! Zuko was sure that Aang is going to be so happy he might enter the Avatar state and shower the universe with flowers and pink stuff.

Maybe even puppykittens.

"Katara," Zuko said, "why do you think Aang might be disappointed?"

Then she cried again and hugged her swollen stomach. Zuko didn't see that coming. He placed a comforting hand on her shoulders while she cried it out, and then she spoke.

"Since we found out that I'm pregnant, he couldn't stop talking of the possibility the baby is going to be an airbender. You know, Aang is so focused on restoring the Air Nomad culture and lifestyle and philosophies to the world. He lost so much… and now his hopes are that our baby is going to start the next generation of airbenders."

Zuko started to understand why she was so insecure about it. "He's going to be happy either way." Zuko said in his most assuring Firelord Voice. "Airbender, Waterbender-I know Aang doesn't care. He just wants a healthy, happy-"

"He's a non-bender." Katara cut him sharply. "Don't ask me why, I just know."

" _He_?" Zuko asked, shocked. "You know it's a _he_?!"

Katara nodded her head, still looking away from the distance. "Aang doesn't know. I wanted it to be a surprise for him."

Zuko was thinking of Izumi. he was no way of knowing if she's a firebender or a non-bender yet. Katara, as Zuko discovered now, has the ability to semse it. But he seriously doesn't care. He was planning to teach his daughter swordfighting and acrobatics and different techniques anyways-and she'll kick everyone's butts like Ty Lee, or Mai, or Sokka, or Suki and even better. He was planning to take her to see good plays, and to enjoy the fireworks and magic shows. He wanted to read her legends-and he didn't care if she'll be able to shoot flames from her hand or not. She was a part of him, and his love for his daughter was endless.

"Katara, do you _really_ think Aang will care? He'll be exploading with joy. He'll love your son more than everything in the world-he already does."

Katara sighed and glanced at Zuko, "I hope you're-" then she grunted in pain. Her eyes grew wide with fear and then she cried again. "Zuko," she said and tried to stand up without success, "Zuko, we have to-ow-we have to go. Help me-ow!-up."

Then she let out another gasp and breathed heavily. Zuko knew what is happening. He stood up and tried to help her. Appa was crying to them and walked over to see what is happening.

"Zuko, he's coming! I need Aang."

Zuko tried to help her up on Appa, but she was in too much pain. It was impossible to carrying her up-and Zuko didn't want to hurt her.

"We won't be able to fly," Zuko said. "Wait here." He told Katara and climbed on the saddle. He remembered they're always ready to fly far so Aang must have some-bingo. Zuko garbed some blankets and before he jumped off he woke the sleeping Momo up.

"Go to Aang." He said. "Get him." The limor just stared at him with round green eyes. Zuko sighed, and heard Katara from down there give another cry of pain. "I know you're smarter than that! Go, GO!" Zuko yelled at the little creature. It seemed to make him flying away and grumble, but Zuko wasn't sure _where_ he was flying too.

 _No time to think about that_.

Zuko jumped off of Appa and spread the blankets down on the ground for Katara to sit on. "I sent Momo." Zuko said in a soft voice. "Don't worry, Aang is going to be here soon. Just breath."

Katara looked like she wants to bite him. "Of course I'm _breathing,_ you fire-head dumb-dumb!"

Zuko ignored her childish name calling.

* * *

It felt like forever. Katara's breath was shallow and Zuko couldn't do much but sit next to her and hold her hand. He did find some water to help Katara calm down. She bended it around her belly and it was glowing in blue. Zuko thought it will ease her pain, but she gave another sharp cry and almost broke his fingers when he heard the familiar sound of Druk's winged batting at the air. He landed next to Appa and Aang jumped off. Toph, Suki and Sokka came as well, and also one of the Air Acolytes who Zuko guessed was a nurse.

"Katara, sweety, are you ok?" Aang asked with a rush. He ran faster than anyone Zuko knew. 'We have to get you back to Air Temple Is-"

"No," Katara breathed out. "I can't he's… he's coming. Now."

Aang sblinked and froze in shock. "He? are you telling me you know it's a _boy_?!"

Toph pushed passed Aang. "Snap out of it, Twinkle Toes. Help me build a shelter around Katara and let's get to work."

Sokka just stood there as shocked as Aang. "My baby sister… is going to have a baby… how… what…"

Suki looked like she wanted to slap him out of it, but rushed to Katara's side with the nurse instead. Zuko caught Aang's stare and gestured with his head for him to come over and replace him. it was Aang's job now to be beside her. And it was his job to have to worst hand pain he can imagine, too.

* * *

Zuko was sitting on the ground, his back pressed against the stone tent. Sokka sat at his side, and Toph was standing near them as well. They were waiting there for long two hours now, but Zuko couldn't sleep despite being so damn tired.

Mostly, it was worry, and excitment. But it was also Sokka.

"My baby sister… I can't belive it… I'm going to be an UNCLE!" He was so excited at the thought. "Zuko, can you velieve it? I'm going to be an uncle, and I'll be a _cool_ uncle! A _fun_ uncle! This is… this is so-"

"Sokka," Zuko tried to stop him with a faint voice, but Sokka's voice only became louder.

"No, no, you don't get it. You're a _dad_ , and dads are not as fan as _uncles_."

"Sokka, please stop." "

As an uncle, I'm not going to have the same amount of educational and borders responsibilities! I'm going to take that kid to hunt, and climb cliffs, and build igloos-"

"SOKKA, SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Toph yelled at him. That seemed to do the trick.

Five minutes after, and a baby's cry was heard from inside the tent. Sokka rushed in only to get out again with a green face. "So much yucky stiff." He mumbled. Toph shook her head and after fifteen minutes, both of them entered the tent again, but Zuko stayed out. He didn't want to overwhelm Katara and Aang.

* * *

The sun was rising in the east one hour after the baby was born, and Katara and Aang were finally out with their new born son. Toph made the tent go back in the ground.

Zuko walked to his friend, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. Aang was holding the wrapped bundle that wiggled lazily in his arms.

"I'm sorry for taking you out when your were so far in," Zuko apologize, "I should've listen to you, Aang. It was unsafe."

Aang shook his head. The huge smile he had on his face never came off. Zuko suspected it will stay there until Aang will learn about his new sleeping routine. "No, Zuko, you did the right thing. I… Katara told me why she needed to get away, and I get her now." He smiled to his wife, "But he's perfect, bender or not. i love him… I love both of you," he looked at Katara and tears started to well in his eyes, "I love all of you!" He looked at Zuko, and all of those confessions of love started to make Zuko uncomfortable.

"Aren't _you_ supposed to be the hormonous person?" Zuko pointed lamely at Katara.

She shrugged with a small smirk, "Too tired for that," she took the baby from Aang's hands and walked over to Zuko. Zuko froze in his place. Yes, he held babies before-but… but that was always scary. "Here, hold him."

Zuko blinked and gave Katara a determined look. Then, as gentle as a fire lily, he picked the baby up from Katara's hands and looked at him for the first time.

You couldn't make up any of his features, it was too early. He was very red and very small, and had a wild, soft, dark tuft at the top of his head. Zuko couldn't help but smile. He would deny he had tears in his eyes-he denied the tear he had when Izumi was born, and there was no point in denying _those_ tears since there were so many or them-and tried to blink them away.

"We have a name, too." Katara said and the baby grabed Zuko's finger, "Bumi."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **I really enjoyed writing katana and Zuko's** **friendship :) I love both Kataang and Zutara, and I like to think that even though in the canon Katara ends up with Aang, it doesn't mean she's not close to Zuko anymore. I just love their friendship and I wish we had more of that in the show, too!**

 **Reviews will be super appreciated!**

 **~A Girl Has Many Names~**


End file.
